Lost To The DUST
by ButterInHD
Summary: Monsters and humans have achieved global peace and are nice and treated fairly. Darkness was the last thing thought of on the surface. But in the underground of MT.EBOTT, darkness stirs in fury of its treatment leading to it be abandoned. This evil? A human/monster mix. Will this darkness consume the surface or will it be stopped?
1. Prolouge V2 (had a glitch)

This is created by : ButterInHD!  
Co-authored by: nobody...  
Beta read by : nobody...  
This will not always follow Undertale logic!  
Also, music will be used and I have a oc and will take 1 more possibly...  
Recommened to read while eating spaggethi. Perferrably stuck to your plate :)

PS: Frisk and Chara are both female in this.

Enough chit-chat. Lets go!

Left To The DUST Prolouge:

It was a wonderful day in the aboveground (or surface).  
Monsters and humans have achived global peace and are nice and treated fairly. Darkness was the last thing thought of on the surface. But in the underground of , darkness stirs in fury of its treatment leading to it be abandoned. This evil? A human/monster mix. Monster magic drove into his DETERMINED soul and anger of being left behind and forgot about drove him to insanity. DETERMINATION was replaced with HATE. He fell during the time of the yellow soul`s fall. Toriel cared for him. She then was sad when he snuck away thorugh a hole in the RUINS. It was patched up when Frisk came by. Toriel wouldn`t allow that to happen again. This guy`s name is Fusion (get it! k i`ll go...)  
He got through until he got killed by Flowey in Waterfall. Flowey left him behind thinking that his soul went to dust. When Flowey went away, his soul reconnected itself. But he lied motionless under the water in Waterfall for years. When Frisk drove by, he was able to self-resurrect. His soul had HATE by that time. He was corrupted and evil, unlike his normal self. His normal self was filled with DETERMINATION and LT. Whats LT? Its LIGHT. Any human has LIGHT. Levels depend on hopes and abilites plus personalities.  
Fusion had one of the highest. But LIGHT is broken by LV and EXP and also HATE or HE. Fusion got out of Waterfall when the monsters went aboveground. But he`s angry and bloodthristy. Flowey was in that damned flowerpot and Fusion was going to shatter it. No matter what it takes. He also is angry at monsters for being aggresive.

Will Frisk and the gang stay DETERMINED and stop him. Or will HATE be too great? 


	2. Chapter 1

The whole story starts in the Dremurr`s house. You can vividly see them preparing for Halloween. Frisk tried to dress up like a killer, but Sans wouldn`t let that fly. So kidishly, she dressed up as a princess even though she is 13. She fondly remembers the Underground. Waterfall was her favorite. It reminded her of her past. She is clueless about why she fell down below. She is happy she did though. She saved a entire race of living entites. Sans is now a part-time scienctist. Toriel is well... Toriel. Asgore is not married to her but Sans is. (Its OK if you don`t like Soriel. I won`t mention that in detail. Just don`t go to post hate comments. Constructive Crititism is allowed!)  
Undyne and Alphys are together. They get along well and Mew Mew Kissy Cute 3 is out on the big screens. Alphys was proposed there after the movie. Alphys loved the new one because of it`s effort and it was like the orginial movie.  
Papyrus is Papyrus and learned how to properly make spaggethi. He is now a decent cook and owns a resteruant part-time. Its highly rated throught the town. Mettaton is famous of course. All the temmies are adopted and Bob is in the Dremurr household. Flowey was in a flowerpot being researched so he can turn into Asriel hopefully oneday. No-one but Frisk is aware of Chara. (Theory suggests that Chara is the narrator and you decide thier fate. Please send any request for any important charather info that I didn`t post.)  
One day, the Underground was turned into a vacation spot. Frisk was allowed Day 0 tickets. (Before launch day) Frisk went with a older adult who is a scienctist such as Sans. They even work together!  
Well, one word is going to describe the trip. HELL.  
$0MMME TH!NG$ ARE bEE$T lEEEEFT bEHIND...


	3. Chapter 2! (going downhill)

Left to the DUST Chapter 2 Author Status: Excited for Christmas

(Sorry guys that I didn`t post. I got ROI (Rise of Iron for Destiny) and I played it ALOT. I`m going to try to allocate more time.)

Chapter Start!

Jacob, the scienctist led Frisk to the mountain. Frisk reacted by saying "3 years since I been here, 3 years." in a soft tone.  
"Well then, lets get a move on!" announced Jacob. They went into the elevator and it roared to life. It went down to the flower bed in 10 seconds. Frisk then complained "I feel sick to my stomach...". Jacob suddenly agreed with her. They entered the RUINS.  
Frisk looked at the puzzle, which have been deactivated for saftey reasons, and heard a familiar voice. "A puzzle which you solved 3 years ago. Are you proud?"  
boomed Chara. Frisk then got to the pillar which held the monster candy. There was no more, as they went bad. "You still feel like the scum of the earth" said Chara.  
Frisk and Jacob then found a piece of pie left, which was still good. Frisk then enjoyed the pie and gave a piece to Jacob. He thanked her and they left to Snowdin.  
"Brr... Jeez, I`m still not used to it" whined Frisk. They continuted on. They then got to Waterfall.  
"Wow.. You saw this?!" said Jacob. Frisk smiled and said yes. They were walking then SUDDENLY they found a echo flower.  
Frisk said "I`m Frisk and I saved the monsters!" to the echo flower. It repeated what she said. They went further. They then saw a HUGE waterfall.  
Out of nowhere, they bridge wobbles very slightly. Frisk said "What was that?", scared. Jacob was in the same boat.  
Then, they saw a soul fly right into the air. It was a ugly black and it had a lot of cracks. Frisk was confused and reached out to it. HUGE MISTAKE.  
It shocked her, and she fainted with Jacob. Very silently, Chara`s soul went back into her body in the RUINS. While they were out cold, Fusion started to heal himself as his soul returned to his body. "UGH, why did these 2 bother to come here. It`s a hunk of trash anyway." spitted Fusion. His normal self was consumed by the DARKNESS. He was all black (no "racist!" comments please)  
He laughed as he walked up to the RUINS. He was going to use Chara as a puppet. Fusion may be evil, but he`s really intelligent. He cursed a word, locked behind doors. GASTER.  
(Gaster fight will not happen, but he`s controlling him.)


	4. Chapter 3!

Left to the DUST Chapter 3 Author Status:Excited for Christmas,Not excited for school (BTW, i might add Error Sans but for now, it just Fusion. But, I do have plans for you...)  
I`m dropping LT and HT from the prolouge. Its too complex to remember. K?  
Story START!

Fusion walked down the path to the RUINS all battered (he was just revived, you know?) when he felt Frisk heart and soul get up. He sighed and continued on. They would arrive to the RUINS in 30 minutes when he would be there in 3.  
Fusion,being evil,got to where Chara would be, in the place Flowey was (orginally). He laughed when he saw Chara.  
She was very briused, and her shirt and pants were ripped. "Hey there." Fusion spoke,getting her attetion. She saw him,  
and backed in fear. "I won`t hurt you (yet)" announced Fusion. Chara asked "Who are you?" to Fusion. He replied with "A man abused through time,I think you relate? Don`t you?". Chara nodded, seeing where this is going. Chara tried to leave,  
but then Fuison suddenly stopped her. He said, in a evil tone "Here`s the deal I will offer you. You travel with me to stop humanity and monsterhood and I`ll reward you. Don`t go? I have a suprise for you then..." Chara gulped and tried to slip away but Fusion reacted by using some magic to hold her.  
He then used his powers and all you can hear was a scream of pain as Chara was being controlled by force.  
(Back to Frisk and Jacob, when they woke up)  
"What happened? As far as I know, I didn`t take a nap." exclaimed Frisk. Then it clicked in her brain. That mysterious soul. "Jacob, we need to get out of here!  
It`s probably not safe anymore because of that soul!" spoke Frisk. Jacob nodded, and they both retraced thier path. (They thought that the soul went to Hotland)  
As they got to the RUINS. They heard a scream of pain. It was young, and it was female too. Frisk realized it was Chara. Anyway, they weren`t getting narrations.  
Frisk approched to Flowey`s spot very silently, to see what happened when she could suddenly tell that that soul was in here. She peaked, and she was disgused by what was happening. Chara was fully black (no Racist! comments, again) and was semi-twitching in anger. Chara looked behind herself and spotted Frisk.  
Chara, out of nowhere charged Frisk. They entered a battle with no lights whats so ever. Only Chara`s red eyes could be seen.  
(Play Megalo Strike Back - Symphonic Metal Cover/Remix Toby Fox on Youtube. It`s REALLY good.)  
Loud laughing could be heard as the lights started to appear. Then suddenly its fully lighted and Chara immediately threw a knife, which was magical.  
It almost hit Frisk but it failed. Then, Frisk used Check. CHARA ? AT ? DF Fusion`s show of strength Ability-Human Hatred. Humans take more damage from attacks than a monster.

Chara then threw a barrage of magical knifes painted red. One hit Frisk and then...  
(Cliffhanger! Lol. I`ll update soon, don`t worry.)


End file.
